


We break all the rules

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alcohol, Bryan is their baby, Fingering, Jealousy, Kai cries, Kai is daddy, Lust, M/M, Nightmares, Power Dynamics, Screaming, Swearing, Tala is mummy, Threesome, Tired Sex, but not really, cursing, gay and tired, handjobs, kai cries during sex, parenting, vodka fuelled fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Bryan has nightmares and the only thing that can soothe his tormented mind is the warmth of his friends bodies.Tala and Kai feel like bad parents for giving in to their lust.





	We break all the rules

“AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!” 

Tala almost fell out of bed from the shock of waking to hear Bryans blood curdling scream, Bryan however did fall out the bed, with a loud thud.  
Tala groaned noisily and wiped his eyes roughly with his palms.

Suddenly their bedroom door slammed open, flooding the room with light from the corridor, a figure stood in the doorway steaming with rage.

Kai looked exhausted and seemed much older without his eyeliner and war paint.  
“What IS your goddamn problem?!!” He spat in a thick Russian accent.

“Get th’ FUCK out!!” Tala yelled at the ceiling annoyed at the intrusion of their privacy.  
“We’re trying to sleep. Piss off!” his eyelids heavy with all the vodka in his system.

Kai slammed the door behind him as if to make a point.  
“If you two are gonna fuck at least gag him.” 

“He had a nightmare you dickhead.” Tala glared at him from his pillow. 

Kai was acting like a sleep deprived single parent at his wits end, but as IF he was the only one who had trauma fueled insomnia, why the fuck did he think they drank. He didn’t have to join the team again, he could go back to BBA Revolution.

“Piss off Kai…” is all he could express. 

Tala groaned and rolled over their bed to check if Bryan was still breathing. He was, in fact he was shaking and silently sobbing in a heap on the floor.

“Aren’t people supposed to grow out of having night terrors?” 

Tala shut his eyes, letting out a hiss of breath through gritted teeth.  
“I told YOU to get lost Kai.” 

Kai stood by the bed his arms crossed, silently asserting his dominance.

Tala ignored the bait, he got off the bed and lifted Bryan by the waist and over his shoulder, grunting tiredly as he slammed him back on the bed, shooting Kai another glare as thanks for his ‘help’.  
He fixed the pillow and settled his friends head on it.

Bryan lay shaking violently, his eyes and fists clenched, tears streaming fast down his bright red cheeks.  
“Its okay now Bryan.” Tala said quietly, wiping at the flood of tears with his sleeve. “It wasn’t real.”

The red haired guy stared helplessly at his mess of a teammate. He grimly thought what a shit parent he’d make.  
He stroked his arms in an attempt to massage them, to stop the shaking.

“I’ll get you another drink…” 

“No you bloody won’t.” Kai replied with a stern look, a steady hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting to the last bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

God, he really wished he hadn’t welcomed his punk ass back on the team. “It will stop his shakes.” he shrugged the hand off and avoided eye contact - not wanting a fight at this hour.

“Alcohol isn’t the answer to everything.” 

Tala shot him an amused look in reply, if he didn’t know better he would claim Kai had never set foot in their hometown.

“Whatever.” 

“I mean it. If you touch that bottle I’ll fuck you up right here bitch.”

“You’ll fuck me up?” Tala mocked.  
“Ugh fine. You deal with him if you have all the solutions.” He swung himself down on the sofa.

Kai looked back at Bryan, uneasily. He was still shaking and silently sobbing. It must have been an intense nightmare to cause this kind of reaction. Clearly this needed a more caring… empathetic approach, he wondered what Max would do. 

Tala grinned at Kai stood there like a deer in headlights, he rested his feet on the coffee table. This would be amusing, go on then tough guy show me what you got.

“Well?” Tala shot.

“I’m still thinking…” 

Bryan stopped the silence and started wailing and scratching at his eyes.

“BRYAN! NO!” Tala yelled.

Tala jumped off the sofa instantly, he straddled the guy, pulling his hands away from clawing at his eyes and fought to pin them down on the pillow, it was difficult because Bryan was physically stronger and his desire to mess his face up in his fit of rage was paramount.

Bryan screamed and thrashed about trying to throw the weight of Talas body off him, his eyes were shut but the tears had stopped. He wailed like an angry toddler and kicked at him. Tala slammed his body hard into him, using all his weight. “Stop it Bryan!”  
“Stop it! it’s okay! You don’t have to be angry anymore. No one is gonna hurt you god dammit.”

Bryan yelled and attempted to elbow Tala in the face, which he quickly dodged.  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you! Never!” Tala yelled over his screams.

Tala felt Kai climb on the bed, he was slipping his hands under his arms, forcing Bryans elbows and forearms down. Tala gasped and appreciated the help after feeling initial panic that Kai was going to hurt him, Kai was physically stronger and made restraining the guy look easy. His face looked tired but focused and calm. He leaned over and let Kai push his weight onto his leg, they both now held a leg down each, he slipped his hands away letting Kai control his arms while he wiped his sore cheek.

“We got you, man” Kai said.  
Tala nodded his thanks, before looking back at his angry partner. He stroked at Bryans wet cheeks and rubbed the remaining teardrops away with his thumb. 

Bryan breathed heavily as his yelling died down, he seemed soothed by the pressure Kais muscly body was providing. Tala reached up and kissed his flushed cheeks affectionately. Bryan gasped and opened his eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
“Tala..” 

“We got you.” Tala gave his other cheek a kiss and stroked his chest feeling his heart still thudding beneath his fingertips.

“It was so bad” Bryan gasped into Talas neck as he carried on planting kisses on his face.  
“I know but it’s all over now.”

“Kai?” Bryan seemed to have only just acknowledged the other presence.  
“That’s my name.” Kai grinned up at him. 

Bryan wasn’t embarrassed that their teams new edition was rubbing his warm muscular body against him, or that he’d witnessed his latest freak out.  
He stared at the ceiling letting the two guys kiss, rub, grope and massage at his body, he blinked the remaining tears out of his eyes.

“I want to claw my eyeballs out” he said in a shaky voice.  
“I keep telling you, you’d still see the nightmares if you didn’t have eyes.” Tala sighed. “It won’t stop them.”

Bryan bit his lip mulling it over, his head was still swimming but his body was calming down a lot now, his breathing working its way back to a healthier pace.  
He felt Kais rough fingertips loosen their grip and rub circles into the flesh of his arms, and he rest his head against his naked chest. Bryan felt his warm breath on his stomach and the tickle of his eyelashes as he shut them.  
Tala had his wrapped his legs around the leg he was attempting to pin down with his pale slender frame, his head leaning on his chest staring unblinkingly at him searching for any more signs of distress.

“Tala?”

“Yeah Bry?”

“Are you two gonna fuck me...”

Tala looked down at Kai, who made eye contact and then looked up at Bryan. They were all quiet for a long moment. Tala knew he’d feel horny after being held down, his body rubbed down and soothed but he reasoned that he would have the sense to wait for Kai to leave before asking. This was awkward, he pushed a kiss into Bryans chest and tried to focus on the heartbeat. 

“Uuuuhhh…” Bryan tilted his head back, opening his mouth.  
Tala stared up at him in confusion and looked back at Kai for clarity. Kai had slipped a hand up his boxer leg and was gently rubbing the softly growing erection.

“Fuck…” Tala couldn’t help himself, this was so unexpected. How far was Kai willing to go to help? That comment he made earlier about fucking Bryan made him wonder. He guess he answered his own question. 

Kais cheek lay resting against his stomach and he smiled warmly at the happy noises coming from his teammates mouth. Slowly he looked up meeting Talas eyes. Even without his eyeliner his eyes looked sexy. An absolute tease.

Tala adjusted his thinking, he wasn’t jealous, if he wants Kai to fuck him he can, he can do what he wants. I’m not his husband. Whatever. If it helps him sleep, he can do what he wants, I don’t fucking care..  
But he still felt intensely protective over him, and far too used to having the privilege of having his body all to himself every night.

He watched Kais hand move under the thin fabric and watched the head of his cock as it stiffened. Kais eyes studied his face, he felt exposed like Kai could read his mind from just watching his facial expressions. He guessed he was grateful that Kai had helped calm the guy down.

“Tala!!” Bryan moaned into his pillow, his hands now free to grip the bed frame above him. “TALA!!” 

Tala blushed deeply, hearing his best friend scream out his name in pleasure at the hands of the Hiwatari, and having this weird staring contest made him feel he may as well have already consented to sex with him.

Yes Kai was hot but he was also a devilishly arrogant ass.  
This was about power. Part of him didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of giving into his seduction game, Kai already had control over his partner now he was challenging him to give over his power for his own greedy spoiled possession. Tala didn’t want to end up like one of Kais many fangirls, falling over themselves just to get an ounce of attention from him. Kai would take full control of the team and this tournament if he gave in.  
He stubbornly held eye contact as they both listened to the sweet noise of Bryan whining his name and his body writhing for more action. 

“TALAA!” Bryan whined in higher pitch moan. Begging.

Bryan was to accustomed to getting what he wanted when he needed it, Tala would never let him plead for longer than necessary, but this was different.  
Kai smiled dirtily and adjusted himself.  
Fuck. Tala knew exactly what he about to do and he was going to force him to carry on this staring competition while he did it. Kai was winning the power struggle. 

“Fine.” Tala shot at him. “Alright baby we’ll fuck you.” he roughly slid his hand down Bryans body and freed his penis from his boxers. Kai had a smug smile on his face and Tala was refusing to show any reaction.

Tala felt another wave of possessiveness wash over, Bryan was his. He was HIS lover HIS boyf-... well he didn’t consider him a boyfriend but he was his fuck toy HIS best friend, and Kai! Kai hadn’t endured the Abbey! He hadn’t been through what they went through, he wasn’t allowed this.

Kais fingers stroked across Talas as they both touched Bryans throbbing erection, Bryan tilted his head down gasping and watching, his anticipation and excitement building by the second.

Tala wrapped his fingers around firmly, he knew every inch of this dick, it was his. His grip pumped with the confidence that only years of experience knew, he knew how long how fast to go before Bryan would lose it. Kai stroked his fingertips across Talas hand and soaked in the sight of Bryans face. Tala was glad to lose the intense gaze and put his jealous energy into the rigorous handjob. Tala slotted himself next to Kai for a better angle and was determined to show Kai how talented and experienced he was. 

Bryans fingers dug so hard into his pillow his knuckles went white. “TALA!!!” He moaned loudly.

Tala grinned but he was too busy looking down. He heard the “uhhhs” coming out at higher frequencies. 

Suddenly Tala felt a warm hand grip around his neck. “Wha-!”  
He felt his head pulled towards Kai as he was pulled in for a deep kiss. Kai hummed a deep moan as he hungrily kissed into his lips. He kissed and licked like he hadn’t tasted anything for weeks. Talas hand lost its rock hard grip on Bryans cock and he felt Kais body push into him as he fell backwards into the thick duvet. 

“Uuuuh!” 

He felt Kais heavy body push into him passionately, Tala couldn’t think straight, the scent of him, the pressure, his pretty closed eyelashes up close, how his tongue tasted, he felt Kais erection push into him and his own react in response to the friction and excitement.  
Kais hands roamed around his body as hungrily as his tongue was, his hands wrapped around his butt, massaging it. Tala blushed madly. How had this suddenly become about him? And how had he let him win… 

He felt Kai pull back and he didn’t want to hear him say anything, he couldn’t stand to hear his smug rhetoric, he didn’t want to listen to anything, and besides his lips had acquired a new taste and he lifted his still wet hand to reach into Kais hair, grabbing roughly to pull him back and he snogged him back harder. He sunk his tongue deep into Kais mouth and heard his shocked noises hum. Tala barely gave him room to breathe.  
At last he tugged his hair back with his death grip to look in his eyes, and was surprised to see his face was blushing deep and his eyes were getting wet. 

“Tala..” he grunted. 

“Don’t say ANYTHING.” He snapped.  
He pushed him off to look at Bryan, he was sat up watching the show with wide eyes. 

His eyes shot back at Kai. “Go on then, brag about how you got what you wanted!” he glared at him, his body shaking with humiliation.

“Brag? What are you on about?.” Kai replied. He looked lost. Bryan also looked confused. 

“What’s your problem!” Kai protested. “I don’t get it, we were having fun.”

“Yeah you got what you wanted, you wanted my role so bad you’d sink this low to take it from me.”

“What ROLE!” 

“Team leader! Being the alpha of my pack. You greedy idiot.” Tala wiped his mouth with his arm to get rid of the taste of his lips.  
“Are you happy now? You got me, you won.” He scowled.

“Wha- What are you on about?”

“Yeah Tala what’s going on, you two were supposed to be fucking me”

“Don’t play dumb…” Tala retorted, ignoring Bryan.

“You thought I did all this to show you who's boss?” Kai finally replied. “Tala you fucking dumbass!”

“Fuck you!!” 

“No fuck you, stop making assumptions!” Kai yelled. “Stop thinking I always have ulterior motives! You bloody ruined it!”  
Tala didn’t know how to respond so he shoved him. Kai hardly moved but he held his hand to his mouth and started laughing.

“This is ridiculous, I never thought you’d hate me after kissing me like that.”

Tala went bright red. “You mean you meant it?” 

Kai wiped his eye and glared at his red haired teammate, his eyes looked tired, so hurt and vunerable. He seemed genuine.

“Then what was with all the smirking, the teasing…” 

“What I’m not allowed to look at you now? Tala I didn’t plan anything tonight… I don’t want to take anything from you, I could care less who is in control, I heard Bryan scream and came running, what else do you want me to say!”

Tala froze as he was starting to realise how wrong he had read the entire situation. 

“But you wanted him…” 

“No I wanted you, you fucking idiot” Kai said bluntly. 

“No you greedy asshole you wanted both of us.” Tala reacted. “Wait so you weren’t challenging me, so what was all the staring for??”

Kai sighed loudly. He wiped his hand across his cheek in exasperation. “You’re an idiot, a sexy idiot.” As he said it he felt his cheeks burn up.  
“This is so embarrassing, you could have just fucked me mindlessly without having to talk about it…”

Talas jaw dropped. “You…. oh god. Oh GOD!”

Kai looked away instantly. 

“You weren’t planning shit, you were just thinking with your dick and you wanted ME to fuck YOU, not the other way round…”

“Shuddup..” Kai said to the bed. “Anyway you ruined it. Its bloody ruined.” 

Tala quickly grabbed his arm before he could climb off the bed and pulled him in for a kiss, Kai melted back into it instantly and allowed the wolf blader push him into the covers. 

The two bladers wrestled around the bed passionately kissing, licking, groping, grabbing, touching every inch of their bodies, moaning lewdly in hot desperation.  
Both men tired from the drama, alcohol and insomnia, both refusing to think.

Kai was right they didn’t need to talk they needed to fuck. 

Their bodies could do the talking for them, and their fingers and tongues had lots to communicate. Tears ran down Kais soft cheeks freely. Tala recognised this was a sign of Kais arousal and let them run.  
They moaned and rubbed against each other feverishly. Kai dug his fingers into Talas hair as he felt another finger dig deeper inside him, his mouth opening wider as his eyes shut. 

Tala stopped what he was doing, finally giving his brain permission to think again.  
“Bryan!” he said. Kai opened his eyes with a dumb expression. Oh yeah…

They looked over at the head of the bed and saw the guy out cold, his naked body leaning in what seemed an uncomfortable sleeping position. 

“I guess his brain is accustomed to the soothing sound of men yelling…” Tala groaned. “Ah well at least he’s calm and getting some much needed sleep… he makes me feel like an exhausted mother honestly…”  
Kai tugged at his hair to bring him back. “Tala.”

“Yeah Kai?”

“Stop talking.”  
He pulled him back down and guided his fingers deeper inside him, letting out a moan.

Tala grinned as he watched Kais tired face fall apart as he gave in completely to his lust. He felt good inside, seeing his tears rush down his cheeks as he gave up all control to him. 

Tala let his fingers leave him, he looked back watching Kais tired wet face mourn the loss as he put on a condom. So sexy, he was glad to have him back on the team, taking deep pleasure in having him to himself now. He guessed he was content to share him with Bry.

Kai moaned prettily and tears ran into his mouth as he felt the warm lube glide around and finally the head push into him. Tala wanted to tell him how beautiful, how handsome how sexy he was but he reminded what he had been told, don’t think, don’t talk.  
Kais face scrunched as he focused on allowing Talas cock sink into him. All he could think about was how long he had been waiting for this moment, his cheeks felt warm with happy tears. He panted heavily and his fingertips brushed his waist and ass, Tala towered above him his eyes closed waiting patiently, breathing his heavy warm breath onto the guys chest. “Hhhhhh” Kai panted. “Uhhh”  
Tala finally pushed as far as he could go, and let out a long loud moan. He felt so good he was shaking. He bit into Kais neck and they both lay there appreciating the moment for a long moment before Kai started rocking against him, encouraging friction. 

“Talaaa” he moaned. 

“Shhhh…. No words baby”

“Taaalaaa” Kai ignored him, his mind melting in ecstasy, the only thing he could think and feel was ‘Tala’.

“TALA!! TALAAA!!! UHHHH” He dug his fingernails into his back, roughly dragging his butt up and down trying to control the speed and pressure. Tala caught on and shoved his waist back into the bed roughly to hold him still. 

Kai sobbed loudly as he came, his body shaking wildly, Tala kissed his wet cheeks, wiping the still running tears and praising him.  
“Good boy, Kai good boy” he grunted, running his fingers gently through his soft blue hair and continued pounding him until he came - swearing loudly, collapsing and panting on top of his lover.  
They lay smiling and snogging, their arms wrapped around each other covered in each others fluids, their hearts thudding, and eventually, like bryan they fell into a deep, happy sleep together.


End file.
